Problem: Tiffany has breakfast at a restaurant and the cost of her meal is $\$27.00$. She would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
Answer: The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$27.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$27.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$27.00$ $\$2.70$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$27.00 + \$2.70 = $ $\$29.70$ The total cost of the bill is $\$29.70$.